Adventures of Cecil and Carlos: A Night Vale Fanfiction
by whatthehufflepuff
Summary: A series in which Cecil and Carlos have both violent death matches with Strex Corp, PTA meetings with the Glow Cloud and heartwarming moments with each other and, of course, Kosheck.
1. Chapter 1

"It won't be that bad," Carlos comforted Cecil, helping him load the car with food for the PTA meeting.

"He will bring his scones," Cecil said bluntly, still fuming from the late request of food for the meeting "And laugh in the face of my store bought produce."

"Who?" Carlos laughs, used to his boyfriend's paranoid antics.

"Steve. Steve Carlsberg." Cecil crushed the crackers he was holding in the palm of his hand.

Reaching over and removing the broken crackers, Carlos tried to calm Cecil down so he wouldn't make a scene when he got to the school.

"Hey," Carlos' soothing voice was music to Cecil's ears "Don't let him get you down. You're better than that. You care every bit as much about the school as Steve does, just let that shine through.

In his head, Cecil admitted that his boyfriend was right and managed to return to an emotion he could function with.

"Okay," Cecil said, quietly but decisively "okay."

After a short car ride, Carlos gave Cecil a quick squeeze on the shoulder before driving off back home, leaving Cecil standing in the school parking lot, holding only a cardboard box of food he had spent the evening buying from the local shops. Heaving a big sigh, Cecil waded into the school hall, where a few committee members were setting up. Despite not feeling up to it, Cecil put on a brave face- all smiles.

"I got the food like you asked," Cecil said, hopeful for acceptance. But all he got in reply was a passive glow from the Head of the PTA.

But not to be disheartened, Cecil smiled politely and went about setting up the buffet table when an overly zealous man busted into the room.

"Cecil!" the man exclaimed, going in for a hug "It's great to have you here."

Cecil scowled in return, repulsed by the forceful human contact from his worst enemy.

"Steve," Cecil sighed disdainfully, trying to get away from the sweaty hug he was entangled in.

Unaware of the discomfort he was causing his brother-in-law, Steve turned to the omniscient cloud behind him. They exchanged greetings. Although Cecil couldn't help but notice that the head of the PTA glowed more enthusiastically around Steve than he had around Cecil. Though he tried to put this to the back of his mind, focusing on putting out the food he had brought.

However, it was as if Steve knew exactly how to get on Cecil's nerves as no sooner had Cecil laid his store bough hummus on the table than Steve produced a bag full of home made food.

"I brought scones!" Steve smiled widely, beaming to Cecil, as he pushed the hummus to the side and took over control of the food table.

Before Cecil could protest, the Glow Cloud and Steve were engrossed in a deep discussion about scone recipes. So instead Cecil packed up his food and sat down in an empty chair.

One by one, members of the PTA slowly trickled in: John Peters (you know, the farmer), Old Woman Josie, Erika and former mayor, Pamela Winchell. An eclectic bunch but they all cared greatly for the friendly desert community and met the requirement of having a child enrolled in the local school. Besides, with a Glow Cloud as head, a weird crew was bound to form.

At long last, Steve Carlsberg finished brown nosing with the higher powers and took his seat among the Night Vale Citizens. Meanwhile, the Glow Cloud hovered up to the podium, glowing to each member of the PTA individually…. All except Cecil, that is.

"I would like to begin this meeting by discussing the matter of wheat and wheat by-products. As we all know, these are strictly prohibited but it has been brought to my attention that bread has been-"

Before the sentient cloud could finish, a loud chorus of the Hooked on a feeling cut it off.

The glow cloud was slightly annoyed, as was everyone else in the meeting. Including Cecil until he realized it was his mobile phone that was ringing. Embarrassed, he apologized to the room and hung up on the caller without even checking the ID.

"Now," the Glow Cloud continued "as I was saying, pupils are managing to bring in small quantities of bread into the school to deal to their peers. I am sure we are all very aware of the potential danger-"

_I'm hooked on a feeling, I'm high on believing, that you're in love with me…_

Cecil laughed nervously, digging frantically in his pocket, surfacing his phone and seeing Carlos' name flash across the screen.

"It's my boyfriend," Cecil laughed shakily to the room, getting up, his finger on the answer button.

The Glow Cloud glowed disapprovingly but allowed the radio show host to take five to answer the call. While Cecil was gone, the room sat in awkward silence where Steve Carlsberg tried but failed to make polite conversation with the agitated cloud that was having none of his nonsense at that point in time.

Returning from the phone call, Cecil was as pale as a sheet. His fingers were barely holding onto the phone he had been speaking into moments ago. He was concerned. No- worried. No… concerned.

"Carlos," Cecil managed to mumble out.

"What, what about Carlos?" The Glow Cloud rained.

"He-he's been taken."

"Who? By who?" Steve Carlsberg asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"His voice… it was familiar," Cecil stuttered, shaken by what he had heard, "He told me to believe in a Smiling God… or…. Or there will be consequences…."

Cecil sunk deep into a chair, his usually hyperactive tattoos sinking back into his skin. And in that moment all he could do was stare at his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Adventures of Cecil and Carlos: A Night Vale Fan Fiction: Chap 2**

Loudly, the clock ticked in its usual irritable way, while the meeting was silenced. All eyes were on Cecil.

"I need to go," Cecil softly told the room, finally standing up from his chair.

The room did not reply as his footsteps echoed loudly on the hard flooring. Nobody knew what to say or do, so they did nothing.

Out in the cold air, Cecil increased his speed to a brisk walk and made his way back to their apartment. Maybe there would be a clue as to where Carlos was there? Cecil was hopeful though he doubted there would be anything of use. Heck, he didn't even know where Carlos had been taken from.

Back at the apartment, Cecil's shaking hands pushed open the door without the need for a key. Everything was as normal in the hall. The usual claw marks and dents were in the walls, so nothing seemed out of place. Nervously, Cecil pushed open the bedroom door and immediately noticed something was out of place. Instead of Cecil and Carlos' bed, there was a humming sphere.

Panicked, Cecil looked around the room, half expecting someone to be there with him. He was alone and unsure if this was a fortunate thing or not. So he picked up the crystal sphere and peered inside it. At first, he could see nothing, but upon further inspection he could just about make out a few shapes inside.

"Carlos?" Cecil spoke for the first time since he left the meeting.

As if answering his question, Carlos appeared in the sphere, looking just as confused as Cecil.

"Carlos?" Cecil spoke more confidently now "Are you trapped inside this sphere?"

"What?" Carlos' voice came through clearly amidst the humming of the strange object "I'm not trapped inside a sphere. I'm in this strange dungeon place."

The boyfriends were confused.

A bewildered Cecil re-evaluated the situation and looked again. Upon further inspection, Carlos was not trapped inside the sphere, but it was in fact a live stream of sorts. The sphere was acting as a webcam and microphone, allowing them to communicate.

"Okay, so where are you?" Cecil shook off the uncertainties, getting to the point.

"I hate to say this," Carlos sweated nervously "but I really do not know I know where I was and where I want to be but I do not know where… I am."

"I see."

Cecil pulled out his mobile and called back the number that had called him in the first place. The ringing on the other end seemed to last forever until a clicking was heard on the other end and a sickly voice came through the mobile device.

"Helloo," the stretched smile in his voice evident.

"Erm, yes, hello. This is Cecil Palmer and I would like to know where you have my boyfriend," Cecil put on his best radio voice.

"Ah yes," the voice's smile seemed to fade slightly "about that. I'm sorry but I can not tell you."

"Please," Cecil begged "I will do anything just please don't hurt my baby."

"Anything?" The voice enquired.

"Maybe that was an over-exaggeration," Cecil contemplated "For I cannot time travel or do complex mathematics. But come on, what do you expect? I am not a deer, I am simply a radio host."

"Oh no, I assure you that my favour is quite do-able."

"What is it?" Cecil urged, eager to get his boyfriend back.

"A date."

"A date?

"A date."


	3. Chapter 3

So that is how Cecil ended up at Big Rico's Pizza at 12 noon the next day. Admittedly, Cecil felt guilty about going on a date with someone other than his boyfriend but Carlos had seemed okay with it and after all, it was for his sake. It was to save Carlos. Even still, Cecil found it difficult to walk into Rico's to meet the mysterious caller.

Eventually, Cecil managed to muster up the courage to walk into the building and hastily took a seat and buried his head in the menu. He wasn't sure what the man looked like so hoped that he would be the one to approach him first.

It felt weird to be waiting for anyone but Carlos.

It didn't take long for a finger to reach around and tap Cecil on the shoulder. Due to Cecil's anxious state, he was sent flying by the unexpected contact. Both men winced away from each other for a split second. However, after recovering, Cecil could get a good look at the enigmatic man whom he was supposed to go on a date with.

"_Kevin," _the disgust in Cecil's voice was clear as he eyed up his arch nemesis.

"Now, now, Cecil we had an arrangement."

"That was before I knew who you were!" Cecil stood up from the table, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"You shouldn't accept dates from people you don't know then should you?" Kevin batted his eyelids and smiled sweetly.

With nothing more than a disdainful grunt, Cecil began to leave, before a lightening-quick hand clasping onto his wrist stopped him from doing so. Silence as Cecil turned to face Kevin. Eye Contact. Heavy Breathing. Mild heart palpitations. These symptoms could be interpreted as romantic affection but Cecil could not bear to think of the Strex Corp worker as anything but an enemy. Kevin was the enemy.

"Remember the deal," Kevin's face turned steely for a single moment.

Seconds passed by while Cecil considered his options though he knew that he didn't really have any options. He couldn't let Carlos die.

Cecil sat down.

Leaning across the table, Kevin smiled at Cecil and continued to smile at him while he chose his main course. The lack of conversation between them would have been hard to tolerate had it not been for the duke box playing hypnotic pulses into the diner. They didn't speak until desert came.

"I think that we have gotten off on the wrong foot," Kevin mused, pushing his hound-flavoured ice cream around the small metal bowl.

"You think?" Cecil's eyes darted sharply upwards, glaring at the man across the table.

"I only ever liked you," Kevin continued as if Cecil had not spoken "the way you talk so softly on the radio, I find it ever so handsome…"

"Save it," Cecil huffed "what is your real motive?"

"I told you," Kevin was clearly agitated but kept up his persona of sickening sweetness "I _like_ you."

"Oh, well," Cecil awkwardly avoided eye contact "that's… neat!"

At this point even Cecil questioned his choice of vocabulary.

"In that case," Kevin took this as an invitation to be even more up front "I think you should know that I find those furry pants quite the turn on."

Cecil's eyes widened as he looked down at his furry pants in horror. How could he have been so stupid? Why would he wear his furry pants outside without Carlos? Of course Kevin wouldn't be able to contain his desire, Cecil had given him no choice by way of his fashion choice.

"I have a boyfriend," Cecil informed Kevin, nervously fidgeting in his chair "who I love very much," he hastily added.

"No you don't," Kevin reminded him "_I _have your boyfriend."

And with that, Kevin stood up and left Big Rico's. Which not only left Cecil feeling very uncomfortable and scared for Carlos' safety but it also left him with the bill.


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing that Cecil was aware of was waking up in his own bed, but without Carlos next to him. He let out a large sigh as he tried to adjust to his second morning without Carlos by his side in bed. It was difficult. People say that they wish they had appreciated their lover more before they had left. But Cecil had appreciated Carlos every day that he woke up beside him and it still hurt like hell to be parted from him- and for God knows how long.

After ten minutes of lying there in the empty mass of pillows, Cecil managed to pull himself out of bed. Since Night Vale's ban on wheat and wheat by products, breakfasts had become a lot less appetizing, but even still, he made his way down to the kitchen. Alone.

"Hello, sweetie," Kevin smiled widely, sipping a red substance out of Carlos' favourite mug

Cecil did a double take.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, furious at the intrusion.

"Just thought I would stop by to say hello to my favourite radio host," Kevin slipped out of his chair and moved closer to the perturbed homeowner.

Cecil edged away from him, wondering about the contents of Carlos' mug and simultaneously not wanting to know.

"Since you're in such a good mood," Cecil thought out loud "Would you mind telling me where Carlos is?"

"Now where is the fun in that?" Kevin laughed but his eyes were piercingly Cecil's skin like a knife blade.

Kevin drove Cecil to the radio station. Neither of them spoke on the journey and they both refused to turn on the radio. Not even the sound of something clawing its way out of your chest would lighten the mood.

Intern Maureen greeted Cecil with a concerned look on her face as he entered the station.

"Um, Cecil," Maureen nervously wrung her hands "you might want to see this."

She opened the door to the recording booth but instead of the usual tentacles and other standard recording equipment, there was only an old oak door.

"How did this get here?" Cecil asked, pacing around the door which appeared to only have one side.

"There was a delivery man…" the young intern looked like she would much prefer to be doing anything else "he said it was a gift. It came with this letter."

Maureen rummaged around her pockets, eventually pulling out a slightly crumpled envelope and handing it over to Cecil. He examined it carefully before opening it. On the back it read four simple letters: S.W.A.C.

Sealed with a…

Curse?

Card?

Carton of Glue?

No.

Inside the envelope was simply a florist's card reading, "Enjoy your gift".

"Thank you, mysterious sender," Cecil thought out loud where he mentally decided where the oak door would look best in his and Carlos' apartment.

Overcome with curiosity, Cecil decided to open the door to see where it lead to. From inside he could hear humming and… drums? The vagueness of a blinking light seeped through. It looked harmless. Taking on his boyfriend's scientific curiosity, he stepped through the door.

On the other side… a desert. But not Night Vale. No, another desert. Seeing that there was nothing of interest on the other side of the door, Cecil turned around to go back and record Welcome To Night Vale only to realise that the door was… gone. No longer there. In its place was nothing but a pile of sand.

It looked like he would have to get used to the new desert after all.


End file.
